Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War
by Eltshan
Summary: Tale about the video game Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War Chapter1

Noish walked around the woods looking for more fire wood for his friends. "If we're going to live the night we need fire, keep going keep going." He kept saying to himself. "Ha, found some." He said excitedly. He grabbed the wood and started walking back to camp when he saw another fire with some people around it and started listening to their conversation.

"We attack the Grandbellion army tomorrow. We'll attack them at night so they won't know what's coming." Noish heard the people say. He started to run back to camp. "I'm sorry my friends, but if your Sigurd is killed in a sneak attack the army will fall and will have failed as a knight." I said as he rushed to try to get to Sigurds aid.

The next morning Noish arrived at Sigurds camp and was stopped by a knight named Arden. He wore so much armor he couldn't move much, but nothing could really pierce his armor. "Who are you?" He questioned Noish.

"I am a knight of Grandbell and I request a meeting with Lord Sigurd immediately!" Noish yelled at Arden. Realizing who Noish was Arden let him through to go talk to Sigurd.

"If you try anything this whole army will kill you, not that Lord Sigurd would need help anyway." Arden said starting to laugh, but Noish started walking to Sigurds tent.

"Lord Sigurd." Noish said happy he was here. "The enemies are planning a sneak attack on your army tonight!" Noish said trying to explode from the excitement of being able to save Lord Sigurd and his whole army.

"What! Tonight! Noish rally the troops I'm putting you in charge of the cavalry knights. Arden you will defend the castle, and I will lead the foot soldiers. We will attack them as they are getting set up to attack us. Move out!" Sigurd yelled out to all of his troops.

"Right!" Everyone yelled out. Night fell and the enemies arrived.

"Where is that Sigurd guy?" asked a soldier.

"Inside the castle you dummy." said another pointing to the four heavily armored knights. "We take those four out and that castle is ours along with all the riches inside of it.

"Yeah, but there's only one problem." said another soldier.

"What's that mercenary?" asked another.

"That you fell into my trap." the mercenary said as he unsheathed his sword and put his hood down.

"Gatlis!" All the soldiers gasped in fear as Gatlis jumped into the air started obliterating the enemy forces. When Sigurd arrived Gatlis stood alone with a gash in his stomach.

"You're a little late aren't you?" Gatlis asked looking at Sigurd.

"Who are you?" asked Sigurd while unsheathing his sword not sure what to think of this swordsman standing before him. "Ethlin!" he called out getting her attention.

"Yeah what is it… Oh." She said seeing the injured man and raised her staff and the wound disappeared.

"My name is Gatlis, and that wasn't the surprise attack, that was a group of barbarians trying to steal your castle and money. I'm a spy for Lord Vylon." He said holding his stomach wondering how the wound was gone.

"Thank you, and if your with my father I would appreciate it if you would come with us and help us fight. It appeared you are pretty skilled with a sword." Sigurd said to Gatlis. "Now everyone get back into position we have to be ready for the real attack. What kinds of soldiers are attacking us Gatlis, do you know?" Sigurd asked Gatlis hoping for a good answer.

"It's a group of brigands, but don't be fooled they are quite powerful they are planning on attacking Jungby Castle. After they take control of that one they will be headed here with reinforcements. I already warned Princess Adean, but her knights seemed to think they can protect her. Sir Sigurd I would ask that you go and help her. I'm confident in her knight's ability, but if something were to happen to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Gatlis said to Sigurd, but he knew it was partly because he loved the princess.

"True is what you say and plus if we were able to attack them while they were stuck on defeating Jungby…" Said Sigurd.

"Then we could catch them off guard." Ethlin said excited.

"Sigurd I heard your play I suggest you take control of the cavalry section and let me lead the land units. I am very useful." Gatlis said as he pulled out an Elfire tome from his cloak. "After all a mage's are extremely helpful in battles huh Sigurd?" He asked knowing the answer and knowing this would make him be able to lead the land units.

"You know magic?" asked Sigurd taken off guard by this. "Well then I guess I have no choice. You and Azel will lead the land units. I will have Lex protect Azel, can you protect yourself?" Sigurd asked Gatlis.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Gatlis said smirking. "Not a thing for me to worry about.

"Alright then." Sigurd said a little worried not wanting a mage to die. "Everyone! Head to your rooms in the castle and get some rest. Tomorrow we will march to Jungby Castle!" Sigurd yelled out to everyone. The soldiers started rushing off to the castle and to their room happy to get an early rest. "Everyone there will be a good breakfast tomorrow so be sure to get up early!" Sigurd yelled out hoping to get everyone a bit more cheery instead of being depressed about having to attack the enemies.

Sigurd stood in his room and looked around. Something was missing. Nothing that was physical, but he felt like he missed something inside. He thought about how his sister Ethlin had already gotten married to Prince Quan. "Maybe it's love that I'm missing. Maybe I should find a wife. I have yet to get a heir to the Baldo blood line, I have to find the one who I can spend the rest of my life with." Sigurd said to himself when he heard the door open. "Who's there?" Sigurd ask.

"It's Azel sir. I- I was just wondering why you assigned me a guard but not the mercenary Gatlis. I bet I'm more powerful than him. Everyone thinks that just because I'm young I can't protect myself, but I can please let me fight by myself! I can do it, you know I can." Azel said not wanting to look like a little kid in front of Princess Adean when they arrived.

"Azel. You know I think you are strong and honestly you are one of my most important units here. That is why I can't let you die. If you were to fall then that would put my units in a confused daze and probably end up getting Gatlis killed." said Sigurd hoping that Azel would understand.

"So why not assign him a guard?" Azel asked.

"I didn't assign Gatlis a guard, because he is stronger than you Azel. He can defend himself with a sword if someone gets near him. You will be concentrated on your magic. I know your strong, but just please understand that I can't let you die." Sigurd said. Azel nodded and dipped his and returned to his room where he couldn't sleep all night. "Time to get some sleep." Sigurd said as he lay on his bed and fell asleep almost as soon as he lay down.

The next morning everyone headed down to the courtyard of the castle and everyone was excited. "If we don't win then that's it for Grannvale we'll be done for. This is why we have to win." Gatlis said to himself.

Very soon all of the units were suited up for battle. "Arden you and your three comrades must keep this castle safe at all and any costs, understood!" Sigurd said to Arden who nodded. "Charge!" Sigurd yelled and the cavalry team charged ahead as the land team ran behind them to try and catch up with the cavalry team ahead. Sigurd was at the front of the cavalry units with Noish at his side. "We can do this!" Sigurd yelled over to him and received a nod back from Noish who appeared to be deep in thought, but Sigurd didn't have time to think further into it as the enemies were in sight.

"Milady we have failed you miserably." said Princess Adeans most powerful knight. "I will hold them off as best I can." Said Midayle as she ran to the open gate and saw the barbarian leader. "One arrow can end this." She said to herself and shot a arrow. It whipped through the air and hit an enemy, but it wasn't the commander.

"Thanks for tellin' us where you were." The leader said smiling as he hurled his axe at Midayle and hit her in the stomach. Her armor saved her, but just barely and she passed out from the pain moments after. "Get the princess." Said the leader as one soldier went in to the castle and returned with the princess and handed her to the leader." The leader then proceeded to going back to his castle, but instead sent his second in command and left to go see the king and deliver him the princess. "Now keep that castle safe, ya hear?" the leader called out with a nod for a reply. "Alright everyone you can expect reinforcements tomorrow. When they get here you go crush the Grannvale castle!" he yelled out and heard cheers back from the soldiers. Then he left.

Sigurd, everyone is in position, now what?" Quan asked Sigurd

"Tell Azel and Gatlis to light em' up!" Sigurd said smiling. "Then the rest of us will go in and finish off anyone who managed to live the attack.

Sir Azel will have do the spell on his own. I have something I must do." Gatlis said to Sigurd before running off.

Fine… Azel now!"Sigurd yelled

"Fiiiiiiire!" Azel yelled as the magic flowed through his blood and came out his hands and blasted at Jungby castle, but he was sure not to get any magic to go inside the castle. Then the soldiers charged off to the castle.

"Sir I'm going to report this to the castle to the north—east!" yelled an enemy soldier to the leader.

Good now go!" the leader yelled before Sigurd stabbed him.

"Noish after that soldier he's going to tell the enemies at the next castle." Sigurd yelled out Noish. In response Noish raised his sword and charged at the soldier.

"Not so fast!" said the enemy as two more axe men jumped from behind a tree and then the first one jumped as well and they slashed Noish. "He he prepare to die." The soldier said as he raised his axe. "ugh." The soldier said before he fell over along with the other two soldiers. All three had arrows in their back, and Noish looked back to see Midayle with a pile of dead enemies around her. Then Noish realized she didn't kill the pile around her, it was Gatlis who was holding her hand in one of his and his sword in the other. He helped her out of the castle, but Noish couldn't see anymore as Ethlin ran to his side.

"Heal!" She commanded the staff and Noish's wounds disappeared.

Thanks Ethlin." Noish said as he got to his feet.

"Gatlis thanks for helping me. I- I thought I was going to die!" Midayle exclaimed as she hugged him.

"No worries." Gatlis said as he sheathed his sword." I just needed to make sure you were safe."

"We-Well thanks again." She said while moving away. "It was nice of you to help me, but what happened to the princess?" Midayle asked.

"We haven't found her yet but w-"Gatlis didn't finish his sentence as Midayle already was on her horse and was riding towards the next castle.

"Hugh?" Sigurd gasped as he was already exhausted from the current fight."Everyone assist that bow knight in attacking that castle to the north east!" Sigurd yelled out to the units. Everyone charged except for Azel and Gatlis who were exhausted from there fights. "Everyone careful we have no mages this time so the enemies will seem stronger. " Sigurd said, but it seemed everyone was still head strong and kept moving towards the castle.

"So they finally showed up eh? We'll crush em!" The leader said to his units. "Alright everyone this is our final stand don't let them pass!" the leader yelled.

"Die!" Midayle yelled as she released an arrow.

"Whaghh! No!" The leader said as he fell down and died. The soldiers looked at their fallen leader and laid down their weapons.

"Please w-we surrender." They pleaded. After hours of interrogation the soldiers finally released information on Princess Adean.

"So the princess has been taken into Verdane territory." Sigurd said. "Alright we will start traveling there tomorrow. Everyone get some rest tomorrow." Sigurd called out.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War

Ch.2

Sigurd and his forces were well rested, but now a thought occurred to Sigurd. "Arden if a group of enemies were to attack you, could you defend the caste?" asked Sigurd.

"I would try by best sir, but as you now we left the other armored knights at the castle of Grannvale." Arden said disappointed that he knew he couldn't let Sigurd depend on him.

"Sir Sigurd a lone mounted knight is approaching the castle." said Noish. "Sir he looks to be wearing the armor of a paladin and he is wielding the demon blade Mistletainn."

"What... That's Eltshan! I forgot his castle is just to the west of us." Sigurd said wondering why he was riding towards them. Sigurd got on his horse and rode outside the castle gates to see Eltshan waiting. "Eltshan, how are you?" Sigurd asked smiling glad to see an old friend.

"Fine Sigurd, but unfortunately I'm not here to have some laughs."Eltshan said. "I received word that you are attacking Nordian. Is this true?" Eltshan asked.

"No!" Sigurd replied quickly. "I'm just trying to help Princess Adean. Jungby Castle was taken and we just got it back now we have figured out that she is here and are going to try to get her back.

"Well that's unfortunate, but It seems your castle will be undefended if you attack. So I and my Cross Knights will protect Evans castle." Said Eltshan

"Really." Sigurd said as he closed his eyes of relief and opened them again. "After this let's go get some wine, Just you, Quan, and me."

"Alright that sounds nice. Good luck Sigurd." Eltshan said as he returned to his castle. Eltshan arrived at the castle and looked at a cross knight. "You there soldier I want you to protect to path leading to Evans castle. If anyone goes near the castle you report back to me alright?" Eltshan asked.

"Yes sir." The knight said before heading out of the castle and staying on the path trying to see a glimpse of an enemy.

* * *

"Alright everyone Lord Eltshan has agreed to protect the castle in our stead. Arden I still want you to protect the castle gate." Sigurd said before all of the units besides Arden headed out of the castle and were ready to attack.

* * *

"Alright lads get out of the castle were going to take Evans Castle back." Said the Kinbois the leader of the Genoa Castle. "Arya I'm leaving the castle in your hands. Don't pull anything while I'm gone or that little brat is history!" He said laughing.

"Alright just leave Shannon alone." Arya said regrettably.

Kinbois left the castle with archers and barbarians. "Alright boys let's move!" He yelled as his soldiers charged towards the castle. Kinbois and his soldiers stood before Evans castle and wondered why a single armored knight was at the gate. "Hey you there what castle is this?" Kinbois asked confused.

"EeeelFiiiire!" Gatlis yelled as fire plumed over the enemies.

"Fiiiiiiire!" Azel yelled joining his flames with Gatlis'. With the flames now dying down Sigurd and his soldiers charged into the burning bit of soldiers and killed anyone who remained that did not surrender.

"A little fire won't take me down!" yelled Kinbois as he threw his axe at Sigurd. "Die Holy Knight!" Sigurd moved his horse away just in time to see Kinbois pick up an axe from a dead soldier. Sigurd charged at Kinbois making his horse jump over the dead enemies. Kinbois slashed down and realized he missed, then Sigurd jumped over his head and stabbed him in the back. "I didn't know that Grannvale's holy knight was this powerful." He said before dying.

"Sir I'll go and take the castle you guys keep heading towards the castle keeping Adean." Gatlis said to Sigurd while running to Genoa Castle.

"Right!" Sigurd said as he and his soldiers charged.

* * *

"Prince Jamke are you sure you want to help us?" asked Adean as Jamke pushed her and Dew away from the castle they were being held at.

"Yes, now come on!" Jamke said getting irritated. "This is as far as I go. Now run I will return to the castle. Get to Sigurd he can help you." Jamke said before running off to the castle.

* * *

"Halt soldier!" Said Arya looking at Gatlis. "Come no closer or I will kill you!"

"Hey I mean no har-." He said before getting cut off.

"No matter if you won't leave then I will kill you!" Arya yelled as she jumped into the air and slashed at Gatlis. The blade hit Gatlis' as he just managed to pull it out.

"Please listen I don't want to fight!" Gatlis yelled.

"Well you won't you'll just die!" Arya said as she hit the blade out of Gatlis' hands. She kicked him down on to the ground and got on him while putting her sword to his neck. "Stop your magic!" she yelled realizing that the blade was being held in place.

Gatlis felt his magic weakening and knew he had to stall her, but could think of nothing. "Please don't kill me. Sigurd will be here soon and he can help, all the other enemies are dead." He said hoping she would stop.

"What... The others are de-dead?" Arya asked as she got up, then she looked down at Gatlis with her blade at his neck. "Tell your friends to sta-"She started saying before getting cut off. Arya's sword flew through the air and landed far away from her.

"You alright Gatlis?" Asked Noish giving him a hand and helping up while watching Arya. "You almost got beat by a girl?" Noish asked smiling.

Gatlis nodded and looked at Arya, and wondered why someone of her skill in the sword was helping these thugs. He noticed she was staring at him not Noish. "Alright why were you fighting for these guys?" Gatlis asked, but got no reply as Arya went and picked up her sword sheathed it and headed into the castle.

* * *

"Alright troops Evans castle is barely guarded!" Elliot yelled out to his troops as they started heading towards the castle. The Cross Knight that was on the path to protect Evans heard Elliot and rode back to Nordian castle to inform Eltshan.

"Are you sure that's what is happening?" asked Eltshan.

"Yes sir I heard him myself." the Cross Knight said.

"Alright. Cross Knights, we'll move out and attack Elliot do not let him get to Evans castle!" Eltshan yelled before he jumped on his horse and rode out of the castle with the Cross Knights behind him. Eltshan and his Cross Knights charged in and obliterated Elliot's forces, but before they could finish of Elliot he ran away. "Alright everyone let him escape, back to Nordian castle!" Eltshan yelled and headed into the castle with the Cross Knights behind him.

* * *

Sigurd rode his horse along with his soldiers at his side. Alec too his left and Quan to his right, "Hey guys i just want to say thank you, you didn't have to help me... But you did." Sigurd said smiling. Alec only nodded, but Quan smiled back and then focused back on riding.

* * *

"Hey get that thief and priest!" Yelled Gandolf to his soldiers who immediately started going after Adean and Dew.

"Princess come on!" Yelled Dew dragging her along because Adean had been exhausted from running already.

"Adean!" Yelled Sigurd as he rode up to her. "Are you all right?" Sigurd asked.

"Yes, so you are my savior Sigurd. I'm so happy to see you!" Adean said, before seeing Azel among the ranks of soldiers. She walked up to him. "Azel what are you doing here? I thought you hated fighting."

"Well um... When i heard you were captured i had to come and help get you back, but anyways gotta get a move on!" Azel said before running up to catch up to the other soldiers.

"Siiiiiiguuuurd!" Yelled a axe soldier in the enemy army, his axe flew threw the air after it left his grip. Sigurd saw the attack coming and tried to move, but his horse was already exausted.

"No not here." Sigurd said to himself, but when the axe should have hit him he was fine.

"Sir it ha-has been an honor to fight with you." Alec said as he was grabbing the handle of the axe, but the blade was in his stomach.

"Alec get up! get up god damn it that is a order!" Sigurd yelled as Alec fell to the ground. Sigurd's head rose and he charged at the soldier who threw the axe. "Diiiieee!" Sigurd yelled as he attacked and the sword entered threw the soldiers neck and came out of the top of his head. Sigurd wasn't done through, he pulled the sword from his head and started jumping threw all the enemies and when he ended up seeing Jamke he avoided him and kept attacking the barbarians thinking it was weird to see an archer in the mist of all the soldiers, but when he saw a team of archers come from the shadows he knew he was done for.

* * *

"Fiiiire!" Yelled Azel jumping in and bathing the archers in a pool of fire. Jamka jumped out of the way of the fire and shot an arrow it flew threw the air and hit Azel in the stomach.

"Azel!" Yelled Adean, she pulled the arrow out of his chest and used her staff. "RELIVE!" She whispered and watched Azel's wound disappear.

"Huh why am I not dead?" Azel asked himself, then he saw Adean smile and knew what happened but he couldn't quite walk yet. Sigurd saw what happened to Azel and without hesitation stabbed Jamke threw the heart. "Don't hurt my men!" Sigurd yelled as Adean watched watches as Jamke was falling to the ground. Sigurd didn't care, he then started running at the castle, but there was a large forest and only one path, but Sigurd paid no attention to traps and charged threw it until he saw a girl and he stopped. "Excuse me, do you need help?" He asked forgetting about his anger, because this was the girl with silver hair that's beauty was unbelievable.

"Sigurd is that you?" Diadora asked while looking at him. "Sigurd don't attack Sandima please his dark magic will kill you all!" Diadora pleaded.

"Slow down, Diadora. If his magic is that dangerous I'll go alone, I've put my soldiers through enough as it is." Sigurd said putting his head down thinking about Alec. It was to late for Adean to heal him, his wound had been to severe.

"Sigurd... If you're going to go I'll come with you, I have a silence staff so as long as my magic can over come his he won't be able to attack you and you'll be free to end the fight. Now... that I'm only doing this to help the greater good not you..." She said trailing off. Sigurd looked at her as she raised her staff and put his hand on her cheek and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.

"Whether you are or not I have fallen in love with you Diadora and I can't help myself so please return the favor." He said smiling offering her his hand. She accepted then rose the staff in her right hand and yelled SILENCE!.

* * *

Sandima was ordering his men a final attack plan when all of the suddenly he couldn't talk. "What's going on here!" he yelled in his mind. The castle doors blast opened and Sigurd sat on his horse eyeing the few soldiers left protecting Sandima.

"What's wrong feel a little tung tied?"Sigurd asked mockingly as he slashed threw the three soldiers left.

"You incolent little fo-" wait I'm talking! Sandima realized at the end when he heard a small high squeak. Sandima realed up his lungs and yelled as load as he could the spell. As the black magic started dancing across Sandimas fingers Sigurd watched in horror, but it was short lived as a sword flew threw he air and hit Sandima in his chest.

"I think it might." a girl with black hair said as she picked up the sword. "I'm Ira." she said extending her hand to Sigurd. "Nice to meet you lord Sigurd. I'll be joining your ranks as long as you agree to protect my younger brother Shannon." She said with a small smile.

"You're Princess... Ira?" Sigurd asked a little taken back. He knew Isaac full of great warriors, but seemed strange for there princess to be missing in the middle of a war, let alone the prince. " We agree, but why would you need our help it seems as though you have everything under control for yourself."

"It may seem that way, but alas I was just fighting for the army you were facing, and if it hadn't been for your knight Noish, Gatlis would be dead. So give him a pat on the back." She said with a small smile, but it faded quickly. "My only rule is i get to see Shannon when ever i wish." She said seriously.

Sigurd considered and then nodded. "Of course he is your brother, and you are his protector. Now lets get everyone to this castle i think everyone deserves a nice long rest."


	3. Chapter 3

Sigurd was alone his room with Diadora. He looked at her smiling. "You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said slowly moving his hand threw her hair. Diadora looked back and sat there on the bed with him wondering how her life could have gotten so much better from one man with a ring. It had gone from a never ending night mare to the best experience of her life.

"Sigurd I love you." She said to him. Sigurd smiled back to her and gave her a kiss. There was a knock at the door and Diadora's smile faded. " We asked fore no inturuptions." She said quietly.

"Then I'll be breif." Ira said as she opened the door. "I want someone to protect Shannon while I'm out... er hunting." She said with a serious expresion.

Sigurd looked at her. "Hunting? We have all the food we need, well it's not my buisness. I'll get Noi-er I'll get Quan to watch him." Sigurd said rembering how Noish had greeved over Alek and shouldn't have been disturbed at the moment. Ira nodded with a small smile before adjusting her sword on her belt and heading out. She held her hand witch had been bruised with a fight with Gatlis.

"I'll show him for making a fool of me!" She thought angirly.

Sigurd watched her leave and then closed the door to his and Diadoras room. They talked until midnight planning for they're marriage. Diadora couldn't help help her self before she pulled off her shirt and tackled Sigurd on to the bed. They made love for about two hours until they laid down next to each other wondering how they could have felt so attracted to each other so soon. "I love you." was what Diadora heard before falling asleep.

* * *

Ira was walking threw the forest looking for something to kill. Truth was she wasn't there to hunt, but she had to get out of that castle. She heard a small twig break behind her and then before she could react a arrow flew threw the air. She closed her eyes, and heard the small smack as the arrow made contact with skin, but she felt no pain. She opened her eyes to see someone in front of her. There hair was bloodied , so much you could barely tell it was green. They fell onto the groud and with horror Ira saw Gatlis lying down in front of her just barely holding his sword. Ira knew she had to act fast, she ran at the archer dodging three arrows on the way and stabbed hi. in the chest. She was back at Gatlis' side in an instant. "Why did you save me you fool?" She asked as she took the arrow from his chest and held his stomach trying to keep the blood back. She pulled a potion out of her belt and looked at Gatlis' the color was starting to leave his eyes and he was getting pale. "Drink this!" She commanded realizing he was trying to talk, but he couldn't threw his pain. She poured the potion down his throught and held his nose so he would have to drink it. After he swallowed she let go and saw the the blood had stopped coming, but she realized he had multiple slashes and wounds threw out his body. What was he doing fighting an army! She picked up his body and started to cary him out of the forest.

"Th-thank you." He said quietly. After that the trip back to the castle was silent and Ira got worried and hurried her pace. When she finally got back to the castle Arden stopped her at first, but seeing Gatlis he moved aside and let her go. Ira found Ethlin who instantly got Gatlis on a bed and started healing him. His wounds went slowly and it didn't look good, but Ira was told to leave and she did. She went to her room and started wondering who these people were and how Gatlis had defeated so many. She remebered seeing about thrirty people on the way back to the castle. "He only got shot because of me!" She thought. "I shouldn't have been so careless. I should have saved him. He was the wounded one. Damn! Why did he say thank you? He saved me?" She thought to herself. After a while she was able to fall asleep, but her dreams still haunted her. She woke up early that day and headed to the infirmary to check on Gatlis. She was realived to see that his eyes were open. When he saw her, he gave a weak smile and a small wave. "Don't move you'll waste the healing they used on you." she said roughly.

"Thank you fo- for saving me yesterday. I would have been dead if you didn't save me." He said weakly exteding his hand and grabbing her's. "You're strong... And smart. You'll be a great princess for your country." He said smiling. "I guess I'll get back to my position now, we have to fight soon."

"No way, your not going out there! I can't lo- Er we can't afford to lose a mage." She said quickly leaving after this. "I'll fight hard enough for you and me." She said but not before hearing the bed creak and Gatlis groan for a second.

"I'm coming too." He said blandly. Ira waved him off acting like she didn't care, but she didn't head strait out to her position, instead she found Azel and grabbed his arm. "You're Azel right? He nodded a bit teary eyed from the night before when he saw Adean kiss Jamka. She had healed him, and that was the perfect moment for him to... express his gratitude. "Alright good, then if you ever see Gatlis trying to take someone you know he can't, blast them with a bit of fire. Alright?" She asked before walking away not waiting for him to answer. Azel nodded again before he saw a small bracelet made of hair in her pocket. Ira walked around the troops before finding Gatlis again. She pulled the bracelt from her pocket and clapped into his hands. "In Isaacian lore a bracelt made from a warriors hair would give someone anothers streangth. So from me you'll be just fine! Throw it away if you want I don't care, just don't die." She said before quickly walking away. Gatlis held the bracelt in his hand and walked over to the river near there castle, raised his haid... And tied the bracelt deep into his hair so that it wouldn't mess up his fighting and so that it wasn't visible.

* * *

Lex walked around looking for Azel. After twenty minutes he finally saw him tossing rocks into the river his face red and his eyes burned of tears. Lex walked until he stood next to him and threw a rock into the river. "Still thinking about Adean?" He asked quietly. Sigurd said he had to look after Azel, and to him that meant phiscaly and emotionally. Azel gave a bleack snifle and nod as his responce. " It'll be alright man." He said pulling into a hug trying to get him to give a smile. "He you want me to get you a girl friends after this. I mean how hard could that be. Does anyone at all want to date a smart and kind noble?" He said smiling. Azel gave his friend a bleak stare before it turned into a smile and then laugh. Him and Lex went to their positions both in a good attitude, both ready to travel back to grannval."

* * *

Noish walked up to Sigurd quietly before asking. "Sir before we head off could I head to Nodian castle. I'm friends with King Eltshan's sister Princess Raquesis." Sigurd nodded, he wasn't that eager to leave, he had yet to thank Eltshan for his assistance. Noish paid no heed to thanking Sigurd got on his horse and headed out.

* * *

"Brother Please don't go! King Shagall killed his own father! He won't listen!" Raquesis pleaded her brother.

"Raquesis I Don't believe King Shagall killed him. He is a honorable man. I will leave Eve and his brother here to protect you. I will be back soon." And with that Eltshan had left and was riding up to Augastria Castle. "King Shagall Good evening, I don't mean to be blunt, but would please reconsider this attack, it seems it will not result in anything good!" Eltshan pleaded.

Shagall gave a unpleasant smile. "I was hoping you would come here. I am tired of you Eltshan. Men grab Eltshan and throw him in the dueongoun. Five soldiers that were appointed to this job hesitated.

"Don't worry I won't fight you." Eltshan said, while unbuckling his sword and walking towards the prisons. "My King know th-"

"Hurry up with that filth I can still here it." Shagall said with a laugh.

* * *

"Princess Raquisis! King Eltshans been captured and worse then that with the King gone and his knights away, the castle is very vulnerable to attack. Also a lone knight is approaching the castle. should we kill him?" Eve asked.

"No we have enough enemies as it is, let them in."

The doors to the castle opened and Noish walked in.

He gave a bow. "Greetings Princess Raquisis I came to bid you farewell before I set off with Sigurd back to Grannvale.

"Noish it's great to see you, and asking my guest something ashames me, but could you ask lord Sigurd if he could send some reinforcments to my castle we are very vunerable." She said while at the same time giving Noish a hug. She had missed him.

"Yes milady." He said before breaking the hug and getting back on his horse and making it run faster than it had in a while. "Sigurd! Sigurd!"He yelled trying to catch someones someones attention as soon as possible. He rode up to the castles gates and found Arden waiting there, his shield in front of him. Noish went strait ahead of him, and jumped from his horse and landed on the ground. He ran to Sigurds room and pounded on his door. "Sigurd!" The door was opened and after Noish told him everything Sigurd and Noish were run ing threw the halls waking everyone up telling them to asseble outside the castle.

After everyone was awake and outside Sigurd got strait to work and started bustling orders. "Arden I still need you to stay here. Gatlis i need yo- Gatlis get back to your bed and rest!" He yelled but looked away trying to attend to all of his units. Gatlis moved to the back of the group to stay out of Sigurds sight. They all took off. Sigurd, Ethlin, Cuan, and Noish at the head of the group. Fin was told to stay back with Arden in case of a surprise attack. Everyone was moving at the fastest speed they could. Noish was the first back to Nodian castle only to see Eve and his brothers dead at the floor. Noish charged with his horse and attacked Elliot as soon as he saw that he was about to kill Raquesis. She had managed to survive. Noish sliced strait threw Elliots neck and his head fell on the floor before he was able to say a word. Noish jumped from his horse only to be hugged by Raqueis instantly. She kissed him with out thinking twice and continued to hug him. She had a long cut down her stomach, probally by a axe. "Noish stay here with her." Sigurd said before he led the others towards Elliots fathers castle. He had it with these lords, they were going down.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sigurd and his soldiers headed towards the castle they saw a fortrest of knights before them all heavily armed. Sigurd signalled for his units and they did so. Sigurd, being desperate for a plan hear asked. "Does anyone have a plan to defeat these knights?"

Ira stepped forward. "I think i have a plan. If me and a soldier head together acting as a wounded married couple we might be able to distract the guards so that Azel can burn them alive." Ira was hoping Sigurd would pick a certain male hiding in the back of all his soldiers to accomny her for the this mission.

Sigurd thoight for a second. "It's a good plan... Gatlis! You will travel with her." Sigurd said more then asking.

"Sir i would rather no- Hay stop pulling me!" He yelled. With his wound he was no match against Ira's streangth. Ira took him to wear they would hide until Azel was ready.

"Listen here, for some reason I don't know you saved me. Now I will protect you with my life." She said as she pulled him into a sort of protective hug. "Do you understand?" She asked as she leveled herself to be face to face with him.

"N- Yes." He said as he tried to move away, but Ira put his arm around her shoulder. She gave a short smile knowing that she was irratating him. "How long will you treat me like a defenceless child?" He asked seeing Azel was still moving into position so he had time for questions.

"Until you're better. Here sit down with me." She said as she pulled him down so that they were right next to each other. "Get used to me, because we will be close for a while." she said as she put her arm around his sholder trypkng to make him feel more comfortable.

"Looks like Azels ready." He said while slowly getting up. Ira had to help him when he almost fell.

"Alright listen. These guys only beleive what they see, s-" She said while getting cut off.

"So we walk together?" Gatlis asked.

So we have to-" Once again cut off.

"Wave rings?"

"We have to do this!" She said as out of rage gave him a quick kiss without thinking, but after she realized what she did she blushed.

Gatlis froze. "Oh." Was all he managed to say

"It will have to be longer though." She said quietly. They were quiet as they walked down acroos the road leading to the knights. About fifty feet away Ira stopped them. "Alright here should be good. Ready?" She asked as her hands moved and wrapped around his waist.

"Yes." He said quickly and quietly. As he pulled her closer and closer, little by little. When they got real close Ira felt a sudden rush to her cheeks. She put it out of her mind. She had told herself she would never find anyone she would like, but as their lips came together closing the little gap that was left Ira's mouth almost looked as though she was smiling. Somehow this swordsmen has caught her eye. Made her like him and from what she knew he didn't like her. Gatlis did enjoy the kiss, he admitted to himself, but it seemed a little long for their act. Gatlis pulled back a little, but Ira moved forward still keepong their lips locked. Her hands moved over his breast as to keep her balence as she moved forward. The knights started moving. Ira couldn't let her and Gatlis die, so she broke the kiss and started helping Gatlis move away from the group of approaching knights. "What was that? We agreed that it would only last a few seconds." Gatlis said angirly.

"Didn't you enjoy it too?" She asked instantly regretting it. "I mean you should have enjoyed it, you will never get to do that again!" She said hoping that it would be a lie. Kept making him move when she heard a sudden explosion. She looked back to see a bath of flames seimming over every soldier. They're faces were glowing red and showed of pain. Ira couldn't help but feel bad for them, but it didn't last long as in half a second she was like a blur flying threw the remaining soldiers slicing there throats and didn't stay to watch them fall to the ground holding there neck as the blood slowly dripped down and eventually bled out. Ira didn't care, she would stop at nothing. They had to die. She had finished quickly and returned to Gatlis' side who was barely stading without her assissitance. Ira acted like she was helping him by wrapping his arm around her sholder, but really she just wanted to be close to him.

"Why do you try so hard to help me, I... I don't deserve your help." Gatlis said quietly. Ira said nothing, what she did do was wait until Sigurd addresed her.

"Ira I want you and Gatlis to stay here." He whispered then. "Keep him safe please Ira I know you like him." Sigurd said before leading everyone else towards some Elliots fathers castle. He haid to defeat him before Racqusis would be safe. "Quan could you send a message to that castle asking for surrender?" Sigurd asked knowing it would be futile, but it was customary to do this.

"Of course Sigurd, might I suggest we send some reinforcments back to are castle I don't think it would be wise to leave Arden alone after making so many enemies in this battle."

"Sorry you guys need some backup?"

"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!" Sigurd yelled.

"Me." Said a voice before a guy fell from a tree above them. "The name's Hollyn. Once again do you guys need some backup?" He aked still pleasantly.

"Well yes of course. Welcome aboard!" Sigurd said in a equally pleasant tone.

"Hey not so fast. If one of you can beat me in a fight I'll join you." Hollyn said smiling.

"What why would we want to- Never mind I'll take you on!" Sigurd said drawing his sword and making his horse charge up at Hollyn.

"To slow." Hollyn said with a laugh as he from no where came down from the sky and pulled him off his horse. Quan instantly charged at him, but the result was the same and both Sigurd, and Quan lay on the ground in pain.

"Haaargh!" Ira yelled as from no where her and Gatlis were side by side charging up at Hollyn. Everyone stared at Gatlis wondering how he was moving so freely now. Gatlis jumped from the ground and slashed Hollyns sword who surprized by the team up barely had time to block his attack.

"Guess I never made rules." He said irratated by the team up. His sword went up and Gatlis' flew threw the air. Gatlis then drew a knife from his belt as Ira came down and slashed his sword. Gatlis took this to his advantage and pointed his knife at Hollyn's neck.

"Drop your weapon!" Ira barked. Hollyn did so. "Why did you attack Sigurd?" She asked.

"I serve your army now." Hollyn said smiling. Both Gatlis and Ira looked surprised.

"He were having a duel to see if he would join us. And you beat him." Sigurd said with a smile. Ira was impatient to get away with Gatlis again, because they had only come when they heard Quan screamed.

"Well that's splendid and all, but I think Gatlis and I should get back so we can keep his wounds safe." She said.

"He seemed good enough in that fight. Gatlis?" Sigurd asked.

Gatlis glanced at Ira who's head was down a little. "Sir I just about killed myse- sel- ughh." Gatlis said before falling to the ground. His eyes were closed and he was bleeding in his stomach.

"Wrechid Lordling what will you do with out your mage hahaha!" A sorcerer said as he teleported grabbed Ira's arm and Gatlis' and teleported with them both.

"Gatlis! Ira!" Sigurd yelled slashing at air where the mage was. "Damn it!" Sigurd yelled into the air.

"Sigurd If I may, we need to keep fighting. The castle is weak right now, so we need to take them out now!" Quan said not waiting for Sigurds command, he was already leading the soldiers. Quan's horse jumped and his lance was going threw a soldier before they could think. Quan didn't wait he took care of the two remaining soldiers before his soldiers rounded up along the castle. "Soldier ask for his surrender." Wuan said.

"Yes sir!" The knight said before going up to the castle. They waited and saw him not even get to the entrence of the castle when a lance pierced his chest.

"Come get me!" A knight in huge armor called. Elliots father. Quan didn't hesitate his soldiers behind him he charged up and stabbed at him. The lance scraped away and he laughed. "Nice try little lancer!" He said before grabbing Quan and throwing him. Before Elliots father reajusted Hollyn had jumped up and slashed his neck.

"Don't get to cocky." He said with a smile as he then turned the blade and pushed strait threw his neck. The knight grunted, fell, and died.

Quan started in complete amazement wondering how his little sword had been able to more damage then the force of a lance. "Thank you Hollyn." He said still in disbelief. The swordsman laughed before waving it off as if saying. "No problem." Quan headed back out of the castle gate to see Sigurd. Tears were falling down his face. "Sigurd?" He asked cautiosly. Sigurd could get very angry at times like this

"Quan, please leave me be. I do not wish for you to see me in this state." Sigurd said while wiping the tears on his face away.

"Sigurd I understand your sor-" He started saying

"Now you don't Quan! Gatlis, And Alek were both dear friends to me. And I agreed to protect Shannon, which included his sister. Quanhow would you feel if Fin were killed." Sigurd said.

"I'm sorry Sigurd." Quan said before leaving Sigurd alone and heading to the new castle to celebrate. A guy dressed in a scarf and some other strange clothes approhed Sigurd.

"Are you Sigurd?" He asked.

"Yes why?" Sigurd asked with little to no expression.

"How dare you attack this country! On the end all you do is hurt the poor villagers. How can you let them suffer like that!" The guy said exploding with anger. "Leave this country now!"

"Alright I will." Sigurd said getting up.

"What why would you do that after all the people have done for you! They are risking there lives to make sure that you can help them!" The guy yelled.

"But you just said I should?" Sigurd said confused.

"Hey you know what, I like you. Just make sure you keep fighting to help the villagers and my streangth is yours." He said.

"Streangth? Your a bard, right?" Sigurd asked.

"Quite right, but I am also a mage." He said as a small tornado formed in his hand.

"I'll take your streangth of course, but may I ask your name?" Sigurd asked.

"It's Levn, don't forget it. I won't say it again. Lets get moving." Levn said before starting to walk to the newly captured castle.

* * *

Ira woke up to see that she was trapped in a small roon with Gatlis. He was on the ground his hair laid all about and he looked lifeless. Ira ran over to him and moved his body so that she could see his stomach...


End file.
